Mary Woronov
Mary Woronov (1943 - ) Film Deaths *''Kemek (For Love or Murder)'' (1970) [Mary Wonderly]: Drowned in her swimming pool by a private detective. * Seizure''' (Queen of Evil)'' (1974) [Mikki Hughes]: Throat slit by Martine Beswick. * [[Death Race 2000 (1975)|''Death Race 2000'' (1975)]] [Calamity Jane]: Killed in an explosion when she drives over a land mine. * ''Hollywood Boulevard'' (1976) [Mary McQueen]: Crushed to death when one of the letters of the Hollywood sign falls on top of her. * Night of the Comet (1984) [Audrey]: Commits suicide by giving herself a lethal injection. * TerrorVision (1986) [Raquel Putterman]: Eaten by the monster (off-screen), along with Gerrit Graham. (Thanks to Michael) * 'Warlock (1989) [Channeler]: Dies after being possessed by a demon; she collapses face-forward on the table after the demon leaves her body. (An alternate version was filmed, in which the possession not only killed her but covered her body with ice; a brief excerpt from this unused version is shown in the trailer, which shows Julian Sands speaking to her frozen body.) * ''Hellroller'' (1992) [Eugene's Aunt]: Throat slit (off-screen) after being raped by Eric Caidin and Johnny Legend in an alley; the scene ends as Eric and Johnny have her cornered. Her death is confirmed later on when Ron Litman gets the news; her body is not shown. (Note: Mary was credited under the joke pseudonym "Penny Arcade" for this role.) (Thanks to Craig) * The Devil's Rejects (2005)' [Abbie]: Stabbed in the back by Bill Moseley after Mary gets out of her car to help Sheri Moon Zombie (who had been lying in the road, pretending to be injured). Shown in a series of brief clips and freeze-frames during the opening credits. * The House of the Devil (2009) [Mrs. Ulman]: Stabbed in the back by Jocelin Donahue. (Thanks to Matthew) TV Deaths * Logan's Run: Capture (1977) [Irene]: Accidentally shot to death by Horst Buchholz when he fires at Gregory Harrison and hits her instead. (Thanks to Robert) * [[Babylon 5 (1994 series)|'''''Babylon 5: The Parliament of Dreams (1994)]] [Ko'Dath]: Accidentally sucked into space through an airlock (off-screen) some time before the start of this episode. (When Mary was unable or unwilling to continue her role due to the heavy alien make-up, the show's creators explained her sudden absence in this episode by mentioning her "unfortunate airlock accident.") Gallery 1009575 HqapVqpZ.jpg|Mary Woronov (right, with Gerrit Graham) just before their off-screen deaths in TerrorVision Mary Woronov-HollywoodBoulevard.JPG|Mary Woronov in Hollywood Boulevard maryworonovseizure.png|Mary Woronov in Seizure thehouseofthedevilmaryworonov.jpg|Mary Woronov in The House of the Devil Notable Connections *Ex-Mrs. Theodore Gershuny (director) Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1943 Births Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by rape Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by ejection into space Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Writers Category:Brunettes Category:People who died in a Death Race film Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Actors who died in a Rob Zombie Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by accidental ejection into space Category:Swimsuit Category:Actors who died in Joe Dante Movies Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:National Lampoon Cast Members Category:Death Race Cast Members